The invention relates to an alarm system and more specifically to a window alarm system to deter unwanted intruders from climbing through the window of a house.
Today one of the most annoying problems people have is the fear and reality of intruders entering their home or apartment through one of their windows. Many alarm systems have been designed to combat this problem. Some utilize a wire tape that is glued on to the window panes and which will actuate an alarm signal if the glass of the window is broken. Other more sophisticated systems utilize noise sensors that will actuate an alarm signal. Very sophisticated systems utilize photoelectric cells to detect a person moving past the projected beam.
The more sophisticated the alarm system, generally the more expensive it is. Many people can not afford to have a luxurious total alarm system installed in their home.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel window alarm system that is portable and has its own self contained source of electrical power.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel window alarm system that can be installed by practically anyone.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel window alarm system that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel window alarm system that is actuated by the slightest pressure of an intruder trying to enter the window.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel window alarm system that does not have any exposed electrical wiring that can be easily severed.